1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a lifting module, and more particularly to a detachable lifting stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to the prior art as shown in FIG. 1, when a sliding element 90 is fitted on a track 91 (i.e., the sliding element 90 is penetrated by the track 91), the sliding element 90 can slide along the track 91. However, to assemble the sliding element 90 to the track 91, the sliding element 90 must be slide onto the track 91 from one end thereof (e.g., top end 910). And, the sliding element 90 needs to be moved to the top end 910 of the track 91, before the sliding element 90 can be detached from the track 91. Even worse, when more than one sliding elements (not shown) are disposed on the track 91, to change out the bottommost sliding element 90, the sliding elements 90 above the bottommost sliding element 90 need to be removed from the top end 910 of the track 91 first. Thus, how to increase the convenience of assembling and detaching the sliding element 90 is an important topic.